


My lover and my champ

by Jkambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, M/M, Randy is a loving boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkambrose/pseuds/Jkambrose
Summary: Randy gives Dean comfort and a distraction from the events of TLC.





	

Randy couldn’t believe his eyes as his lover was robbed of his title. By Elsworth of all people. Randy ran to the gorilla and pushed away the ref helping Dean before lifting Dean up himself and carrying them to their shared locker room. 

“What did I do wrong. Did I fuck something up Ran?” Dean looks pained and saddened as he whispered his question into Randy’s neck

  
Randy didn’t know what to say so he just acted. He brought Dean over to the showers and started undressing both of them. Randy’s long fingers danced over Dean’s bruised body and as they stepped into the soft and warm spray of water Randy spoke

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You hear me?”   
Dean scoffs and Randy lets out a sigh before pressing Dean gently against the cool shower tiles not completely warmed by the water yet. 

“Listen to me. You are amazing and talented and the future of this company”

“Please I couldn’t even beat a guy who looks like a soccer mom with a beard”

Randy lets out a slight chuckle before resting his hands against the sides of Dean’s face. 

“You’re eyes are beautiful, did you know that? They sparkle when you laugh or smile. The color blue makes them pop. And when you fight? Don’t make me even get started on the way that fire burned in them shooting sparks as.you put on an amazing show.”

“What are you doing” Dean narrows his eyes slightly.

“Shush. I’m telling all the reasons your amazing. Your hair, its so curly and soft and the perfect length for me to pull at in the ring and in bed” Randy smirks and pulls lightly at Dean’s hair.

Dean’s cheeks turn a deep shade of red as he looks down. Randy tilts Dean’s head up and kisses him so sweetly Dean’s sure he can taste sugar in his mouth. Randys slides his hands down to Deans shoulder lightly massaging them. 

“And these shoulders carry so much weight. They’ve taken such a beating like the rest of you. They’ve been torn out of place, landed on, kicked, and had items slammed into them. They show how hard you truly work.”

“You lie.” Dean’s avoiding Randy’s gaze. In turn Randy presses his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck and a hand on Dean’s heart.

“This has been smashed so many times. I wish you could understand how much I wish that I could get back at everyone who’s ever hurt you but I can’t so I’m hear now. I hold you every night and that won’t change. Because I love you and I see greatness in you and I wish you could see yourself from my eyes."

Dean kisses Randy before letting out a gasp when he feels Randy's hands on his trim waist.

"And this waist is amazing. I love walking behind you and watching how close my fingers are to touching because it drives you insane and it's so funny when you try and act mad and you can't because your lauging so hard and I can't help staring at you in awe whenever you laugh because it's an amazing sight.

Dean absent mindedly reaches his hand up and presses it against Randy's cheek.

"Are you done being cheesy old man?No that you've made me feel like the best person onthe planet?"

Randy growls playfully before grabbing Dean's ass and whispering in Dean's ear.

"This ass drives me insane. Evertime you are fighting and your ass is in the air all I can think about is you laid out in front of me. When you walk infront of me in the hallways I want to take you right then and there and let everyone know who you belong to."

Dean hops up and Randy catches him by his thighs before teasing Dean's entrence. Dean bites and sucks on Randy's neck leaving bite marks and hickies. 

"Please...please Randy. Make me forget about tonight" Dean whispers to Randy

Randy kisses Dean slowly as he slides in makung Dean whimper quietly. When he is fully inside of Dean Randy pulls away from the wall and lays Dean on the shower floor. Dean let's out a low moan as he watches the suprsingly still warm water pour off of Randy. Dean's train of thought is lost soon after when Randy pulls out and slams back in making Dean's back arch. Randy gives a loud growl once again as he feels Dean tighten around him as he begins to constantly brush Dean's prostate. Randy moves his hips daster loving the feeling of Deans nails leaving trails along his back. Soon both men are cumming. Dean on his and Randy's stomachs and Randys inside Dean. 

"You're my champ baby boy" Randy purrs softly against Dean's lips


End file.
